


Hollow (transl.)

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Jeanny's Translations [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Loss
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: Tseng würde sich wohl noch lange an den ersten Arbeitstag erinnern, nachdem er von Sephiroth verletzt wurde.





	Hollow (transl.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hollow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963493) by [x_jeanne_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x). 



Leer. Das beschrieb vermutlich am besten, wie sich der Leiter der Turks gerade fühlte, und er wünschte sich gerade nichts sehnlicher, als dass er wirklich dort im Tempel des Alten Volkes gestorben wäre. Natürlich hatte es sie treffen müssen. Es hätte ihn nicht gekümmert, wenn irgendjemand anders von dieser Idiotengruppe drauf gegangen wäre - immerhin waren sie sowieso eine Plage. Aber ausgerechnet Aerith…  
Der dunkelhaarige Mann seufzte und massierte sich die Schläfen, während er daran zurück dachte, was dieser Tuesti-Kerl ihm erzählt hatte, als dieser ihn in seinem Büro wegen irgendetwas, an das Tseng sich schon gar nicht mehr erinnern konnte, aufgesucht hatte. Das war nur kurz nachdem die Ärzte ihm erlaubt haben das Bett zu verlassen gewesen, gerade genesen genug von den Verletzungen, die er während dem Tempel-Zwischenfall erlitten hatte.  
  
Als Abteilungsleiter war es seine Pflicht, über alles informiert zu sein. Deswegen wollte er auch wissen, was Cloud und seiner Gang noch so alles widerfahren war. Und Reeve Tuesti war wegen diesem komischen Roboter, den er steuerte, nun einmal seine beste Informationsquelle, denn immerhin hatte er es mit diesem irgendwie geschafft, der Gruppe beizutreten. Also erzählte Tuesti Tseng alles, was im Tempel und danach passiert war. Tseng sollte selbst entscheiden, was er mit der Information tat. Dass sie einen Weg in das Allerheiligste gefunden hatten - nun ja, nicht gerade überraschend. Dass nur ein Teil der Gruppe dort hinein gegangen war - nutzlos. Tseng verzog das Gesicht und hob eine Hand, um Reeve vom Weiterreden abzuhalten, hielt aber inne und sah auf, nachdem er die nächsten Worte vernahm - jetzt wurde es endlich interessant. “Sie haben einen von ihnen verloren. In der Vergessenen Stadt. Sephiroth...” begann Reeve.  
  
“Wer?” fragte Tseng kalt, mit dem Anflug eines selbstgefälligen Grinsens auf seinem Gesicht. Das hatte ja früher oder später passieren müssen. Für ihn war das zwar interessant, aber es war nicht so, als würde ihn der Verlust kümmern - zumindest dachte er das, bevor Reeve es ihm mitteilte. “Aerith Gainsborough,” sagte dieser nur und sah zu, wie der Turk vor ihm mitten in seiner Bewegung erstarrte und ihm das Entsetzen förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Er räusperte sich. “...Ich denke ich gehe dann wieder…” fügte er nur leise hinzu und verließ Tsengs Büro.  
  
Nur ein paar Sekunden später sackte Tseng mit einem Stöhnen in seinem Bürostuhl zusammen und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte sich zu dem Mädchen hingezogen gefühlt. Vielleicht war es keine Liebe gewesen, aber eine gewisse Zuneigung konnte er nicht leugnen. Immerhin hatte er sie aufwachsen gesehen. Und nun würde er nie wieder die Gelegenheit haben, ihr doch noch all das zu sagen, was er ihr bisher immer verheimlicht hatte. Was mit Zack passiert war… Dass er ihm nie ihre Briefe geben konnte… Dass es ihm leid tat, dass er sie gekidnappt und geschlagen hatte...  
  
Tsengs Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Bürotür sich erneut öffnete und Reno den Raum betrat, wie üblich ohne vorher anzuklopfen und eine Antwort abzuwarten. “He Chef, ich…” Der Rotschopf hielt inne und blinzelte, als er Tseng angestrengt seufzen hörte und mitbekam, wie dieser sich, sichtlich aufgebracht, das Gesicht mit zitternden Händen rieb. Gerade in dem Moment, in dem Reno erneut den Mund aufmachen wollte, sah Tseng ihn nur mit verengten Augen an. “Reno,” knurrte dieser, klang aber eher müde als bedrohlich, und fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, sich gerade mit seinem Mitarbeiter zu befassen. “Beweg deinen Arsch hier raus.”


End file.
